In the field of communications, a variety of data communication connectors and ports (also known as “jacks”) are implemented to interconnect, e.g., telecommunications equipment, data equipment, and the like. FIG. 1 shows a conventional connector 100, e.g., a registered jack (RJ) connector, before insertion into a port 150, e.g., an RJ modular housing. The connector 100 includes a housing 102 and a set of contacts 104 disposed within the housing 102. The port 150 includes an opening 152 configured and dimensioned to receive the connector 100 and a set of contact pins 154 disposed within the port 150.
When the connector 100 is inserted into the port 150, the contacts 104 in the connector 100 come into electrical communication with the contact pins 154 of the port to create an electrical connection between the connector 100 and the port 150. In addition, when the connector 100 is inserted into the port 150, a latch 108 located on a spring-loaded release lever 106 of the connector 100 detachably interlocks with a latch groove 156 within the port 150 to releasably secure the connector 100 in the port 150 and to maintain an electrical connection between the connector 100 and the port 150.
FIG. 2 shows a side view of the conventional connector 100 inserted into the port 150. In particular, FIG. 2 shows the latch 108 on the release lever 106 of the connector 100 detachably interlocked with the latch groove 156 of the port 150. As shown in FIG. 3, to remove the connector 100 from the port 150, the end of the release lever 106 must be depressed by applying a force F. When the release lever 106 has been depressed, the connector 100 can be withdrawn/removed from the opening 152 of the port 150, as shown in FIG. 4.
The connector 100 shown in FIGS. 1-4 can be used, for example, to connect the end of an Unshielded Twisted Pair (UTP) cable to a standard port. UTP is a widely used type of data transfer media and is generally a flexible and/or low cost media. UTP can be used for voice and/or data communications and is becoming the de facto standard for Local Area Networks (LANs) and other in-building voice and/or data communications applications. The wide acceptance and use of UTP for data and voice transmission is generally due to the large installed base, low cost and/or ease of new installation. An additional feature of UTP is that it can be used for a variety of applications, e.g., Ethernet, Token Ring, FDDI, ATM, EIA-232, ISDN, analog telephone (POTS), other types of communication, and the like. This flexibility allows the same type of cable/system components (such as data jacks, plugs, cross-patch panels, and patch cables) to be used for an entire building, unlike shielded twisted pair (STP) media. There are typically four pairs of copper wires that are used for UTP, with each pair forming a twisted pair. The four pairs can be used in horizontal cabling, patch cabling and/or patch cordage. Patch cordage can be any unspecified length of UTP cable that is assembled by pressure crimping onto a RJ45 or similar type plug.
With reference to FIG. 5A, conventional connectors 100, e.g., top connector 100a and bottom connector 100b, are shown inserted into ports 150 of a multiple connector port housing 160, e.g., a multiple horizontal port device modular housing, a high-density patch panel, and the like. Although only two ports 150 are illustrated, it is known in the industry that multiple connector port housings 160 can include, e.g., forty-eight ports 150 in one rack unit of space, including multiple rows and columns of ports 150 positioned adjacent to each other. The large number of ports 150 can be accommodated by arranging the ports 150 in two rows and vertically aligning a port 150 in the first row and a port in the second row. Switching devices with similar high-density port 150 configurations are also known in the industry.
Still with reference to FIG. 5A, the top and bottom connectors 100a and 100b are shown in a vertically aligned position relative to each other. The top port 150 includes a top connector 100a and the bottom port 150 includes a bottom connector 100b inserted therein through the opening 152. As can be seen from FIG. 5A, when two or more top and bottom connectors 100a and 100b are positioned adjacent to each other in a multiple connector port housing 160, there is limited space for a user's finger(s) to access the release lever 106 of the bottom connector 100b due to the top connector 100a positioned directly above the release lever 106 of the bottom connector 100b. In particular, a release action point or removal area designated by area A is generally required to access and depress the release lever 106 with a force F to remove the bottom connector 100b from the port 150. As such, it can be cumbersome to remove the bottom connector 100b due to the space limitation. In addition, removing the bottom connector 100b can result in movement or dislodging of the top connector 100a, which could affect the electrical communication between the contacts 104 in the top connector 100a and the contact pins 154 of the top port 150.
FIG. 5B shows another view of conventional connectors, e.g., a top connector 100a and a bottom connector 100b, inserted into ports of a multiple connector port housing 160′. The components of FIG. 5B are substantially similar to the components shown in FIG. 5A. In particular, FIG. 5B further illustrates the limited space for a user's finger(s) 162 to access the release lever 106 of the bottom connector 100b due to the top connector 100a positioned directly above the release lever 106 of the bottom connector 100b. The area between the release lever 106 of the bottom connector 100b and a bottom surface of the top connector 100a is indicated in FIG. 5B as distance B′. In general, when a top and bottom connector 100a and 100b are inserted into vertically-aligned ports 150 in a conventional housing 160′, the distance B′ can be approximately 0.15 inches. The area A′ indicated in FIG. 5B represents the release action point or removal area located between the top and bottom connectors 100a and 100b for a user's finger(s) 162 to pass to access and depress the release lever 106 of the bottom connector 100b. In conventional housings 160′, the area A′ can be approximately 0.4 inches. Due to the limited area A′ and distance B′, it is generally easier for a user to remove the top connector 100a in order to remove the bottom connector 100b. Thus, in addition to complicating the process for disconnecting a bottom connector 100b, the restricted area A′ and distance B′ of housings 160′ with conventional connectors may require dual network disconnection, i.e., disconnection of both the top connector 100a and the bottom connector 100b. 
Thus, a need exists for modular connectors which can be easily removed from a port located in a high-density connector port housing configuration, while preventing or reducing interference with electrical connections associated with surrounding connectors. These and other needs are addressed by the modular connectors and associated methods of the present disclosure.